Pregunta desubicada
by Solitudely
Summary: Simplemente inapropiada y desubicada, ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso en una junta?, eso era algo que se preguntaba en privado y en un momento intimo, ¡En su cama quizás!, pero no, Inglaterra se quería morir y de paso llevarse al americano consigo.


Chan, espero que les guste. Ahora estoy escribiendo Crisis sexual y para que se diviertan un rato les dejo este fic.

**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
**·** **Parejas**: USA/UK, Alfred/Arthur, etc.  
**·** **Advertencia:** ¿Exigencia sexuales?

* * *

Una mesa redonda y bastantes puestos ubicados alrededor de ella. Una pizarra junto a un grafico gigante en la parte de adelante.

Japón estaba adelante mostrando un par de gráficos que ayudaban y apoyaban su presentación, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, luego tendría que presentarse Francis y siguiendo a éste Inglaterra.

Ya pasado un tiempo Kiku terminó de dar a conocer su proyecto y repartió a cada uno de los presentes un especie de volante con lo que había ya explicado pero resumidamente y junto a una página Web y correo que decía que allí podrías encontrar más información.

Era el turno de Francis.

—Damas, caballeros… e Inglaterra.

Arthur se acomodó en la silla ya mirando con odio al francés, ya que eso de excluirlo de entre las que eran damas y los caballeros era una ofensa y un chiste personal que quizá sólo el francés y él conocían.

El francés sonrió y explicó su plan, era de ámbito sexual. Por alguna razón hasta Alemania estuvo de acuerdo porque no era tan malo como parecía sin mencionar que Alemania era uno de los países en que el conocimiento, no practica, comenzaba a más temprana edad. Después de los pros y los contras de la iniciativa le tocaba al inglés que quería explicar su regulador económico.

Pero, alguien lo interrumpiría. Alguien que solía comer hamburguesas, usar lentes y creerse un héroe.

—¿Inglaterra? —ladeo la cabeza Estados Unidos interrumpiendo de manera casi horrible la presentación del muchacho.

Arthur bufó al suelo para luego mirarlo resignado—¿Qué? y para la otra trata… sólo trata de levantar la mano…

—Bueno, mi pregunta es esta…

El muchacho se cruzo de brazos esperando al americano— ¿Y?

—¿Tendrías sexo conmigo hoy?

Arthur no se tardó nada en asimilar lo que el estadounidense le había dicho. Lo primero que atinó a hacer era mirar a su alrededor, todos tenían una cara de idiotas desentendidos, y como no ¿A quien no le desencajaría esa pregunta? ¡Por qué demonios se le ocurría preguntárselo allí!, con toda esa gente. Era un maldito desubicado, se dijo mientras la vergüenza tomaba presencia en su cuerpo llegando hasta las mejillas de su cara volviéndolas rojizas.

—¿Qué mier- —no pudo pronunciar lo siguiente, todos los endemoniados países se habían quedado callados para escuchar el problema ¡Perfect!, justo cuando no quería que nadie le dé mucha importancia al asunto.

—Creo que no me explique bien Inglaterra, lo que te quiero preguntar es: ¿Hoy tendremos sexo?, o sea, ya sabes… en la noche.

El Inglés casi se daba un resbalo, el maldito estadounidense seguía con eso ¿Cómo tan mal educado? ¡Eso no era un tema a tratar allí!, y todos parecían estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo con el enrollo en el que se veía, sentía hasta el leve murmullo de la risa del maldito francés.

—I-Idiota...no piensas que este no es…—prosiguió el inglés tratando de explicarle a Alfred si cabía la vendita posibilidad que cerrara su maldita boca de una vez.

—No me vengas con eso de nuevo Iggy—levantó la voz el americano parándose de la mesa y colocando ambas manos sobre ésta. —Siempre con tu "no es tiempo para esto Alfred" "no es tiempo para esto otro" ¡Siempre ocupado! —le criticaba el estadounidense casi como si él fuera la pobre victima en todo eso.

El francés dio un leve codazo a kiku preguntándole con una sonrisa traviesa "Japón, dime que estás grabando esto". El asiático le asintió con cámara en mano para que Francis pidiera ser el primero en tener la copia del video, como se deleitaría molestando al inglés por el resto de su existencia.

—¡Inbé-cil! ¡Enserio date cuenta de que demonios estás diciendo!

—¡Me doy cuenta Arthur! ¡Por eso te lo digo!

—¡No, no estás pensando! —dijo chistando tratando aún de que Alfred cambiara el tema de una buena vez. Sentía una vergüenza enorme al ver que todo mundo sólo los escuchaba a ellos y a su vida sexual que se suponía que era privada.

—Iggy, entiéndelo. Me puedes contar todo, si eres impotente yo… ¡Compraré viagra!, o no sé... allí veremos. ¡Pero no evadas el tema!

El inglés no se lo podía creer, quería que se lo tragara la tierra literalmente. El americano seguía y seguía lanzando comentarios desubicados ¡Era una junta! ¡Y él muy maldito hablando si se está volviendo impotente sexual! Era Reino Unido, cuando él se volviera un impotente sexual o un asexuado se tiraría al metro o se daría un tiro.

—¡Si sigues con esto te castraré América! —ya no estaba avergonzado, se comenzaba a molestar realmente.

—Y ahora quieres castrarme ¿Cuándo yo he querido castrarte?

—¡Por el amor de dios, deja de ser tan infantil!

—¿Entonces? ¿Tendremos sexo hoy? —preguntó.

—¿Si te digo que sí…?—dijo bajo mirando a todos los países que lo seguían observando como zombis—¿dejarías el tema?

El americano sonrió y abrió los ojos—Claro~

—Entonces bien… ¿Eres feliz?. Ahora como iba diciendo el sistema progresista del que hablaba…

Pero todos comenzaron a comentar la respuesta del británico con unos "Oh, dijo que sí" "!Será esta noche!" "La suerte de algunos…"

Italia comenzó a preguntarle a Alemania y se formó una cadena que terminó Canadá, ya que Canadá no tenía compañero al lado a quien pasárselo, pero el punto es que todo el mundo estaba conversando de los dos países de habla inglesa que estaban aún discutiendo.

—¿A las 8:00? —pregunto interrumpiendo de nuevo el gringo.

—¡Eso es dentro de 20 minutos! —se sonrojó el inglés.

—¡8:20!

—¡Eso no cambia casi nada!

—¡Bien, a las 8:30! —continuó Estados Unidos

El británico casi no cabía en sí. No tenía una puta idea de donde había sacado aquel habito tan desubicado, sólo no quería seguir con el tema pero ya vería el americano cuando estuvieran solos… le criticaría por todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento ¿O sea donde queda la intimidad? con América no parecía haberla, aunque sólo ese día había pasado por esa situación ya que su Alfred no era alguien que solía comentar su vida a todo el mundo.

—Alfred…—susurró con sepulcral voz—A las 11:00 ¿Bien?

—Que sean las 9:30.

—Que no.

—¿10:00?

—¡Bien! ¡Sólo cállate de una vez!

Y allí, por fin acabó aquel tema pero de seguro iba a ser el fondo de chismoseo por un buen rato en la junta sin decir de que el asiático ya estaba planeando cosas poco sanas con el material que había conseguido mientras el francés sólo lo colgaría a Internet para que los países que no pudieron deleitarse con el vergonzoso momento y la falta de moral ética de Alfred se encantaran y se rieran un poco de paso.

La junta se llevó acabo de manera normal y todos se despidieron de todos resumidamente. El británico quedo medio muerto después de la junta, una de las más agotadoras en su existencia. Alfred le seguía por detrás ya que pronto tomarían un vuelo hacia Londres, al menos le dejo el gusto de que fuera en su casa, no entendía por qué siempre ese mocoso terminaba convenciéndolo de ceder, era un manipulador y eso aunque le costara admitirlo en el fondo le atraía.

Alfred en el trayecto trato de conversar pero Inglaterra sólo le miraba con arrebatador odio y volvía su vista al frente nuevamente. Terminaron por llegar a Londres y subirse a un auto que les esperaba, Reino Unido era el que iba al volante.

—Inglaterra…vamos, dime algo…

—…—sólo apretó mas el manubrio y concentro su mirada para que sólo siguiera su centro.

—Lo que dije en la junta yo…

—¡Exacto! —acabó su silencio el inglés y giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda encarando al estadounidense—¡No tenías que haber dicho nada!

El americano se encogió un poco en la silla y susurró bajo—Pero era lo único que me iba quedando Arthur. Acéptalo, no me has tomado en cuenta todo este tiempo.

—Eso no es ver-

—¡Sí! ¡Sí lo es! —interrumpió el norteamericano—Cada vez que tengo ganas de besarte te corres porque tienes que hacer algo, cuando quiero abrazarte un rato en nuestra cama te das vuelta al lado contrario, cuando te estoy quitando la ropa y besando el cuello ¡T e ríes! ¿Sabes que es eso? ¡Te ríes! y luego dices que estás demasiado cansado por esa noche…y la siguiente, y la siguiente…

Arthur cayó en lo que sucedía, y ahora que lo pensaba sí, estaba descuidando a su pareja en ese último tiempo pero jamás pensó que el americano se sintiera de esa forma pero todavía no tenía el derecho de exigirle tener sexo en una junta.

—Alfred…

—Pero ya no importa—menciono cabizbajo —dobla en la siguiente—señaló con el dedo.

—¿He? Alfred ese lugar es…

—Sólo dobla…—insistió haciendo un leve puchero con su boca y moviéndole el brazo al mayor.

—Bien, estoy doblando…—suspiró resignado.

Habían entrado aun callejón sin salida bastante oscuro.

El norteamericano tomó las llaves del auto y lo apagó y se fue acercando al inglés tirando el asiento para atrás para acomodar el mayor en una posición más acomodada, Arthur no entendía que pretendía Alfred hasta que vio como se comenzaba a recostar el asiento y notó el por qué en un callejón oscuro.

—¡Hey, t-tú estúpido! ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó agitado mientras le desabrochaban su camisa de apoco y lo desnudaban.

—¿No lo ves? —le sonrió mientras terminaba de abrirle la camisa y comenzaba a besarlo haciendo que el otro soltara entrecortados sonidos

—Aaaah...!mggn! , no.. i-idiota, no lo veo…no debe-ríamos hacerlo en un lugar hhaa… como este…—respondió en suspiros sintiendo la lengua del norteamericano recorriendo su pecho.

—Ya son las 10:00 Arthur ¿Sabías que es de mala educación ser impuntual? ¡Que mal viniendo de ti! —rió un poco de forma traviesa.

Reino Unido estaba cerca del colapso emocional, ahora resultaba que él era el maleducado y Alfred se daba el lujo de criticárselo. Pero bueno, eso ya no importaba en aquellos momentos, lo único que pudo pensar el británico es que si le hubiera dicho 10 minutos más a su amante, a las 10:10, pudieran haber llegado a la casa y hacerlo como corresponde en una cama, o al menos, en el sofá.

* * *

Espero que alguien le haya gustado aunque sea un poco, eso me haría muy feliz ;D !Adiós y se cuidan! espero poder actualizar prontos mis fic u.u…


End file.
